<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BnHA React to my Story Ideas 1 by Accendere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808401">BnHA React to my Story Ideas 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accendere/pseuds/Accendere'>Accendere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BnHA Cast React to my Story Ideas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everyone Loves Midoriya Izuku, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Reaction, Shinsou Hitoshi is in Class 1-A, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, Yoarashi Inasa Goes to U.A. High School, Yoarashi Inasa is in Class 1-B</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accendere/pseuds/Accendere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Students and Teachers from UA Tsukauchi Naomasa, several pro heroes as well as the League of Villains get sent to a theater. There, they will watch episodes of the past and future about a certain vigilante.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BnHA Cast React to my Story Ideas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Accendere/RedOmega</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little heads up, the BnHA cast in this story aren't the ones in canon. They're basically the ones from my story "A Vigilante, Detective, and future Pro Hero" but with some changes. They're from an AU that's reacting to my story. Also, spoiler alert about said story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"AHH!"</p><p>"WHAT THE HELL!?"</p><p>"WHERE ARE WE!?"</p><p>The students of UA were panicking all over the place. The pro heroes and detective present were equally confused but decided that panicking will just make the situation worse. Eri was also very scared and Aizawa picked her up and gave her to Mirio, the Big Three being the only students calm.</p><p>Aizawa activated his quirk and used his capture weapons to restrain several of the students that were running all over the place, which were Mineta, Sero and Kaminari. This resulted in Aizawa gaining everyone's attention.</p><p>"Be quiet and calm down." He commanded in such an authoritative tone that every student did as told.</p><p>"Nii-san!?" Tenya was shocked that his brother was also here despite resting in home. Tensei also noticed his younger brother and gave him a wave.</p><p>Tensei was equipped with a robotic exoskeleton. He wasn't a pro hero anymore but was still able to walk thanks to the contraption. It was donated by someone who stayed anonymous. Apparently, it was also the same person who donated an artificial lung to Best Jeanist after he lost one of them after the fight with All for One.</p><p>"Wait." Hawks suddenly alerted, his wings spreading out, "There are others here."</p><p>As if on cue, the lights suddenly turned on, with many wincing at the sudden brightness. The unknown place turned out to be a very large theater.</p><p>"What the fuck!?"</p><p>Everyone turned their attention to the other side of the room and gasped. The League of Villains were there, looking just as surprised as they were. Every hero were already in battle mode as the ones from the UA Faculty got in front of the students while the Big Three protects Eri. Though, Bakugou and Todoroki looked more than ready to use their quirks.</p><p>The League of Villains reacted the same way and readied themselves.  With Dabi calling forth his blue flames, Toga licking her bloodstained knife and Spinner taking out his katana.</p><p>However, suddenly. All of their quirks were deactivated.</p><p>"Would you all just chill out? I don't want the theater to get damaged because of a bunch of morons."</p><p>Everyone turned to the source of the voice at the area of the stage. The source turned out to be coming from a young girl no older than 14. She had messy black hair and red eyes. She looked like she just got out of bed and was wearing black pajamas with cute bunny prints on it. She was also holding a white wolf stuffed animal.</p><p>"Uh... Who are you?" Kirishima asked uncertainly.</p><p>The girl scratched the back of her head, her expression still a bit sleepy, "Hmm... I'm known as <strong>Accendere</strong> by most people."</p><p>"A-Achen...?" Kaminari tried pronouncing it but failed miserably.</p><p>Accendere simply shrugged, "But they also call me <strong>RedOmega</strong> so just call me <strong>Red</strong>, since it's a lot easier to say."</p><p>"Uh, okay...?"</p><p>Before anyone could stop him, Endeavor bellowed out, "Who are you!? Are you a villain!?"</p><p>Red didn't look faze at the current Number One's anger, she just yawned, "Chill, Endeavor. Keep that temper up and you're brain's gonna turn into charcoal, which I'm surprised it hasn't been turned into one already."</p><p>Almost everyone snickered at what she just said. While Shouto, Dabi and Hawks were trying to prevent themselves from laughing out loud by covering their mouths.</p><p>"Anyway. I'm no villain, I'm just a bored sorcerer that's been traveling to different parts of the Multiverse for a while. I just teleported you guys here just so you can watch something."</p><p>"The Multiverse!? Isn't that just a theory!?" Yaoyorozu asked.</p><p>"A sorcerer? Don't make me laugh." Endeavor said, crossing his arms.</p><p>Red just shrugged, "It's up to you whether you believe me or not. But I can assure you that the Multiverse is real. Even Nezu knows."</p><p>Everyone turned their attention to the mysterious hybrid, who was chuckling in amusement.</p><p>"Yes. It's true. I've seen it myself."</p><p>Their reaction was expected.</p><p>"Wait, what!?"</p><p>"Holy shit, how many dimensions are there then!?"</p><p>"Is there an all-female universe!?"</p><p>"This is going to be the discovery of the century!"</p><p>"All right. Shut up!"</p><p>Everyone quieted down when Red clapped her hands very loud.</p><p>"<em>Anyway</em>, I brought all of you here so you can watch the past and the future which may help you all improve or change some bad things in the future. It will be shown in a form of a TV show."</p><p>Red held her hand up to silence everyone before they could even say anything. She was getting annoyed by their outbursts.</p><p>Nezu cleared his throat, "Since it's a TV show. That means there is a main character, correct?"</p><p>Red nodded.</p><p>Which caused another outburst.</p><p>"Ooh! I bet I'm the MC!"</p><p>"Screw you, extras! The main character is obviously going to be me!"</p><p>"Ahahaha! I bet the main characters are going to be us from Class B!"</p><p>Aizawa glared at the students, who were silenced out of fear.</p><p>"Before I ask who the MC is, just how bad the future is going to be that we need to watch it?" The old man next to All Might asked, whose hero name is Gran Torino.</p><p>"Bad enough that many innocent people will lose their lives."</p><p>Many gasped.</p><p>"I see." Nezu said, "Before we watch it, who is the main character?"</p><p>The main character is someone who has many connections with other people, even if they don't realize it. They wondered who it could be until Red finally answered.</p><p>"It's the quirkless vigilante, Viridi."</p><p>"Seriously!?"</p><p>"Will we learn his true identity?"</p><p>"What the fuck!? He's just some quirkless nobody!"</p><p>Shouto, Hawks and several heroes glared at the blonde who insulted the famous vigilante but kept quiet.</p><p>"Whatever. Just go to your seats and get some popcorn over there." Red pointed at the snack stand, which is being managed by a mysterious old man who gave them a friendly wave.</p><p>"Now. Let's Watch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inasa replaced someone from Class 1-B. You can guess whoever that is since I still don't know much about Class 1-B myself.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Nezu was an enigma.</strong>
</p><p>The staff and students were confused why the principal was there, with many of them looking at the hybrid.</p><p>
  <strong>Very few people knew what the mysterious hybrid animal was thinking most of the time. However, most of the time, it always seemed that something is on his mind, which he claims to be his reason why he loves tea so much.</strong>
</p><p>"Is that really true, Nezu-san?" Cementoss asks curiously.</p><p>Nezu nodded, "Tea helps me clear my mind from stress."</p><p>
  <strong>As mentioned above, there were few who knew of Nezu's background. The UA Staff had occasionally caught a glimpse of the hidden part of the hybrid's personality: his hatred for humans.</strong>
</p><p>Many of them tensed, especially Kaminari and Ashido, as they were the ones who battled Nezu during the exam.</p><p>
  <strong>Of course, he doesn't hate <em>all </em>humans. If he did, he wouldn't be the principal of the best hero school in Japan in the first place. The exceptions of his hatred were those whom he recognized as a genuinely good person (like All Might) and children.</strong>
</p><p>The students mentally sighed in relief.</p><p>
  <strong>He thought of many of his students like they were his own children and helped them get through their problems. Like that time when he helped a second-year student from Class 2-B when he found out that the girl came from an abusive household and sued her foster parents and making them serve 12 years in prison for their crimes of child abuse and neglect.</strong>
</p><p>"Whoa..." Sero said.</p><p>"They were the worst. They were lying through their teeth the moment we brought them for interrogation." Tsukauchi said in disgust.</p><p>Vlad thought the same. He remembered her behavior when she was in his class during her first year. He cursed at himself for not noticing the signs and helping her sooner.</p><p>Dabi glanced at the principal contemplatively. Should he tell him about <em>that?</em></p><p>
  <strong>Of course, there is one particular child that Nezu absolutely adored.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He was the first heroic human Nezu has ever met since he stepped into the outside world. Oh, how Nezu longed to see him again personally...</strong>
</p><p><em>"What?"</em> Was the collective thought of UA, even Aizawa raised an eyebrow in confusion.</p><p><em>"The first heroic human? Who?" </em>All Might wondered in curiosity.</p><p>Recovery Girl smiled at that, knowing who it is he is referring to.</p><p>
  <strong>It's a good thing that the internet existed, otherwise, Nezu probably would have never heard from him ever again.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He then typed out his message.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p><b>"Father. Mr. Nezu has sent a message." A male mechanical voice spoke in English.</b> <b></b></p><p><b>The scene changed at a top of a building just a slight distance from the Avengers Tower. A figure wearing a black coat and a large fedora hat while wearing a full head mask with white eye holes is simply gazing at the mass of people below.</b> <b></b></p><p><em>"Good thing I added subtitles." </em>Red thought. Because she doubt that some of the audience knew English.</p><p>"Hey, it's Viridi!" Ashido exclaimed excitedly.</p><p>"Isn't that the Avengers Tower!?" Someone from Class 1-B said.</p><p>"Wait, did whoever that is just called Viridi <em>father?"</em> Mt. Lady asked Kamui Woods, who shrugged in response.</p><p>
  <strong>"What is it about?" Viridi asked in his distorted voice.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"He has sent an invitation for you to attend UA." The voice responded.</strong>
</p><p>"What!?" Present Mic said.</p><p>Aizawa narrowed his eyes at Nezu. Looks like his hunch was right. The rat <em>did</em> knew him personally. But why the invitation? Just how old is the vigilante?</p><p>
  <strong>"I see." Viridi looked at the Avengers Tower one last time before disappearing in the shadows. The next scene changes to a very large office with full glass windows. The vigilante lands from above and takes his hat off.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Vivi, send this message to Nezu."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He takes his mask off and his face reveals to be that of a young teenager with dark green hair and eyes, "I respectfully decline."</strong>
</p><p>"WAIT, VIRIDI IS A KID!?" Aizawa, of all people, yelled at the sorcerer. He then glared at Nezu, "And you knew!?"</p><p>Nezu just cackled maniacally, his tea spilling all over.</p><p>"He looks so cute!" Toga squealed.</p><p>"Wait, but hasn't he been a vigilante for more than two years!?" Hawks asked, more than surprised as he initially believed at first that the vigilante was closer to his age.</p><p>"He... He's only a child." All Might muttered in shock. Just what could have he possibly gone through to live such a dangerous life at a young age?</p><p>Shouto was shocked. When he first met Viridi to talk about his father and himself, the vigilante acted so much like a father that he didn't even consider the possibility of him being the same age as him.</p><p>"SHUT UP!" Red yelled, silencing the audience, "Just watch the whole thing, okay!?"</p><p>She clicked the remote to the first episode.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In this story, Izuku declined Nezu's invitation. This is similar to the "BnHA reacts to the Dekuverse" thing except the cast themselves come from an Alternate Universe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>4. Notice 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey, uh, I'm gonna rewrite the whole thing. I felt that the whole cast watching my other story route that goes way off from the plot cringey as fuck (I didn't know what the fuck I was thinking at that time). I'm gonna have them react to the ACTUAL <em>A Vigilante, Detective and Future Pro Hero </em>story. Anyway, thank you all for the support and hope that you're going to like the rewrite!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>